Charmed of the Future
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: This is about the charmed ones lives set in the future yr:2006 There will be kids, problems, and of course Magic.
1. Information Sheet

Information Page: Halliwell-Trudeau Prudence- Age: 38 Telekinesis, Astral Projection 

Andy- Unknown Age Whitelighter

Panyin- Nov 14, 2006 Astral Orbing, Telepathic, Orbing 

Panya- Nov 14, 2006 Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Levi Orbing

Alex- June 18, 2008 Healing, Orbing, Pyrokinetic

Josh- June 18, 2008 Orbing, Self-healing

Halliwell-Wyatt 

Piper- Aug 7, 1973 Age: 36 Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Temporal Combustion

Leo- unknown age Mortal

Wyatt- Force Field (Blue), Orbing, Healing 

Chris-  Telekinesis, Orbing

Melinda- Dec 08, 2007 Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Super Speed

Halliwell Phoebe- Nov 2, 1975 Age: 31 Premonition, Levitation, Empathy 

Coop- Unknown Age Cupid

Preston-Mar 14, 2007 Premonitions, Smoking with mini red hearts (pink smoke)

Tommy- Mar 14, 2007 Empathic, Smoking (same as Preston)

Parker- Dec 18, 2008 Levitation, Smoking (same as Preston and Tommy)

_**Halliwell**_

Paige- Aug 22, 1977 Age: 29 Orbing, Healing Henry- Age: 33 Mortal Papina- Oct 2, 2007 Glamouring, Orbing, Molecular Combustion 

Peter- Sept 2, 2008 Orbing, Shape shifter

Patricia " Patti "- Aug 9, 2010 Orbing, Energy balls (blue colored)

This Story happens after Adult Chris died

Andy came back as a whitelighter for dying for Prue. Prue never died, she was

only in a coma for 1 month (after the attack from the shax). Piper and

Phoebe found out about Paige from their Grams and Patty because The Power

of Three was severed for awhile. Piper already had Wyatt and was pregnant

with Chris when Andy came back. 2 months after Andy came back (Prue

and Andy were dating during that time) and proposed to Prue.


	2. Prolouge

Chapter 1

" The everyday lives of the Halliwell"

"Oh. My God" exclaimed Prue Halliwell-Trudeau, sitting on the toilet of the upstairs

bathroom of the Halliwell Manor. Prue was looking at two strips of blue lines of a pregnancy

test. She got up and walked out the door and opened another, which lead to her bedroom. She

laid down on her bed and tried to absorb the idea of being pregnant. After a couple of minutes,

she went downstairs and called her doctor and scheduled an appointment for the next day.

Next day

Prue got into her car and drove to the doctor's office. She went inside and sat in the

Waiting room, thinking. She was so absorbed in her thinking that she did not hear the nurse

Call her name for the first time. When Prue did hear the nurse, she got up and followed the

Nurse to a small room. The doctor came in and asked her what was wrong.

" I think I may be pregnant. I took a pregnancy test yesterday evening and it said that I was

positive." Prue replied.

" Alright, we will do a test then that test will give us the result. So if you just sit tight, the

nurse will come in and help me with the test ant that will give us the results."

The doctor did the test and told Prue to sit and wait for a couple minutes. After that the doctor

came back in and said " You're pregnant. Congratulations!"

Later

Everyone sat around the dinner table in the dining room. They talked and talked

until Prue tried to interrupt, " Uhhh, guys, guys. " " TWEET! " Prue then whistled really loud.

And that got the family's attention. Prue, suddenly embarrassed, stammered " Uhh, I, I got

some news. Um… I'm pregnant." The whole dinner table was really quiet and shocked

especially Andy. Then all of sudden, everyone burst into cheers and said congratulations.

Unexpectedly, a demon shimmered in and ruined their moment by flinging Prue

towards a wall, who orbed out just in time and orbed back in stunned.

" WHAT! " roared the demon " You're supposed to be a witch not a pathetic

whitelighter ! "

" HEY! " yelled Piper Halliwell-Wyatt " That's my sister you're talking about! "

before blowing him up with just a flick of her wrist.

" Prue! Are you all right? " Andy asked.

" Yea, I'm alright, it's a good thing the baby orbed me out of here before I hit the

wall." Prue replied

Meanwhile a demon shimmered out of the manor undetected.


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the t.v. show Charmed. I only

own Panyin, Panya, Alex, Josh, Preston, Tommy, Parker, Papina, Peter, and

Patty. I don't know about Melinda because she was on an episode of Charmed.


	4. The Plan

The Plan

Deep down underground, in a dark, damp cave. A demon (named Devon)

shimmered in with news for his master, Moranus.

"Sir, I have news for you" said Devon, bowing towards Moranus. " With

the power to cloak myself, I have found that the eldest Charmed One, Prue, is pregnant.

She just told her family before being attacked by a demon."

Moranus, a tall and the ugliest demon you've ever seen, besides the Source,

is surprised by the news.

"And sir," bowing again to avoid Moranus from getting angry, said "her

baby has the power to orb, because the mother was in danger of getting hurt."

" Really, now it looks like the most devious and the most brilliant plan

ever, will proceed as planned," remarked Moranus. Moranus began laughing, a

chilling evil laugh. Devon laughed along with him until he realized that Moranus

was no longer laughing. An energy ball bounced up and down in his hand.

Devon shimmered out of there before his master could kill him.

Moranus walked to another room to oversee his plan. Five of his servants

were crowded around a round table with a black cloth. Sitting on top of the table is a

black cauldron with gray smoke coming out rapidly.

"Is the potion done?" demanded Moranus.

" Not yet, sir " said servant #1 " It will be soon"

Moranus nodded happily, for he was ready for the plan to start soon. _The _

_plan as always is to kill the Charmed ones, but instead, I will target the children _

_because it would devastate the mothers and cause their powers to go out of_

_control leaving them vulnerable to my attack. Hmm, Moranus, you create the _

_best plans ever _thought Moranus to himself.


	5. Two months later

Sorry I haven't been updating for a long while I was really busy with the studying

for the exams that's coming up and I had a really really long writers block.

So enjoy the rest of the story and hope u have fun reading it. Don't forget to

review too. Thanks! Plus I should let you know that the whole family is still living

together and are ready for Paige and Prue to move out. They will become

neighbors, living side by side. Paige's house then the manor right next to it and

right next to the manor on the other side is Prue's house.

Two Months Later

Deep inside the manor, two figures in a bed was moving around

under the sheets. Then a feminine hand popped out and grabbed the edge of

the sheet, pulling it down just a bit to reveal Phoebe and Coop, all flushed

and breathing hard.

" Oh baby, that was good. Do you think we really wanted to do this? " asked

Phoebe. Coop looked at her and sighed, " Hey, if we want a baby then we should

do this, and we just did." assuring Phoebe. " Come on, let's get dressed for breakfast."

They both got up and started getting dressed when all of sudden Phoebe ran to

the bathroom. The sound of gagging got Coop's attention and also got him curious.

" Are you sure you're not pregnant now, I mean you've been throwing up for the past

week or two."

" I don't know baby, think I should get a pregnancy test? " Phoebe asked.

" Yes, you should and you know what, I'll get it don't worry. I'll let piper know

that you don't feel good and that she should bring a tray of food for you." Coop

responded.

" Again? " exclaimed Piper. " All right I'll go and bring a tray of breakfast for

her."

Coop left, got into his car and drove to the drug store. Meanwhile Devon was

watching all the family do their normal stuff. Devon shimmered out and then

back in the underworld.

" Master, when will your Plan be put into motion?" Devon asked Moranus.

Moranus replied with a grunt and said " Soon, my dear servant, soon."


	6. The Plan is put into Motion

The Plan is put into Motion

Coop came back from the drug store and with a pregnancy test in his hand he walked into

the house and into his bedroom where Phoebe was lying on her bed sleeping, all worn out

from the sickness. Coop decided to wait to give her the test so Phoebe can sleep. Coop went

back downstairs and joined the family.

" Hey, the man is back, " cried Paige.

" Ha ha very funny, Phoebe is upstairs sleeping. What have you guys been talking about

while I was gone? " Coop asked, sitting down on a free chair that was available to be taken.

" We were talking about Prue and Paige moving out soon next door. Separately, of course. "

Piper responded.

" You mean those two houses right next to us on each side?" Coop asked.

" Yea, we thought it would be nice to move out and still be very close together in case a demon

attacks. " Prue replied.

" And we all think it is a good idea, because we need to be separate from each other for a while. "

Piper said, " And it's been getting crowded for awhile."

Phoebe woke up, feeling a little better. She stood up and went to the bathroom. When she was

done she went downstairs. As soon as she gone down the first step, she felt a small ripple in the

air. She turned around and saw a demon at the top of the stairs, and then Phoebe screamed as she

was flung to the bottom of the stairs.

The group in the conservatory heard Phoebe scream and ran towards her and saw the demon.

" Phoebe! " Coop cried running towards his wife.

" I'm all right, lets just vanquish his ass to hell." Phoebe angrily replies.

The demon conjured an energy ball and flung it while the energy ball then split to four smaller version of the energy ball. Those four smaller balls went straight to The Charmed ones. Phoebe levitated, barely missing the energy ball as it crashed at the wall that was behind Phoebe.

The second ball went towards Paige who orbed out just in time. The third ball went towards Prue and she got in touch with her baby's orbing power and same as Paige, orbed out just in time. Piper was not that lucky, the last energy ball hit her straight in the stomach, which caused Piper to fly towards the wall behind her. She hit the wall and crumpled into a heap unconscious. Prue got so angry that she flung the demon away but before the demon could hit the wall, he shimmered out.

" Piper! " cried Leo just as she hit the wall. He ran to his wife and tried to heal her he, then Leo realizing he was mortal, he could not heal her. Andy ran towards Piper and started to heal her. It took some time to heal but it worked.

" What's taking so long? " Prue asked with tears pouring down her cheeks.

" She almost died." Andy said.


	7. Family Issues

Family Issues

Piper woke up to her family's concern faces and was bombarded with hugs and kisses.

" You guys, I can't breathe, " gasped Piper out loud.

Everybody stopped hugging and cutting off her air supply. Piper stood up and almost fell backwards for getting up to fast. Leo managed to catch her and told everyone that Piper needed to go upstairs to relax. Leo took Piper upstairs and put her to bed. Everybody went into the conservatory to talk about the latest demon attack.

" So far no demons had attacked until today, " Prue said starting the conversation.

" _I wonder if maybe there is a major demon plotting in the underground,_ " Paige thought.

" I agree with you Paige, there may be a good chance that there is a major demon in the underground" Prue responded unknowingly to Paige's thought.

Everybody looked at Prue confused until Phoebe said, " Prue, Paige did not say anything".

" What do you mean? I heard…. Oh " Prue said before realizing that Phoebe was right and then realizing again that she heard Paige's thought.

" Umm… Prue, I think that our baby has another power, Telepathy " Andy said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" C'mon Piper lets get you into bed " Leo said, helping Piper onto her bed.

" Leo, will you lay down with me? " Piper asked before Leo could get a chance to leave Piper alone to rest.

Leo nodded yes and lay down next to her. They snuggled together, hugging in the process. Piper had tears in her eyes when Leo looked down on her.

" Piper, why are you crying?" asked Leo.

" I don't know, maybe it is the fact that I almost died and now it caught up with me," Piper said crying.

" Oh, Piper " Leo said.

Both Leo and Piper went to sleep silently.

2 hours later

Leo and Piper woke up at the same time and went down stairs. They went into the kitchen for that is where everybody is.

" Hey guys, we got some news for you " Paige said " But I'll let Prue and Phoebe tell you"

" While you guys were sleeping, me and Andy went to our doctors appointment and we found out that we are having not one but two babies and I just found out that one of the babies has telepathy" Prue said

" No way! Prue that's great news" Piper said

"And speaking of babies, I found out that we are pregnant and that we have a doctors appointment soon" Phoebe said.

" Another pregnant woman?" Piper exclaimed, " I'm kidding Phoebe" she said quickly for Phoebe had punched her in the arm.

" It's great news really and congrats to you both" Piper said.

" Thanks" Phoebe and Prue said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

If anyone has any spells in mind will you please email them to me at person who wrote the spell will get credit for it. Thanks


	8. The Move

Sorry about not updating i have been creating other stories that i could not update this. So here is the next Chapter enjoy and don't forget to review.

The Move

Piper was standing in the doorway,watching Prue and Andy pack.

"Oh Prue, I'm going to miss you" Piper said.

"Piper, we are going to be right next door" Prue said hugging Piper "As well as Paige will be too, just on the other side."

"We are still together, Piper, just one house away" said Paige walking up to her older sisters with Phoebe.

"She's right Piper. At least you have Phoebe" Prue said.

"Oh don't remind me" Piper jokingly said.

"Hey!" Phoebe cried, slapping Piper's arm. Piper gave Phoebe a hurt look as Prue and a grinning Andy continued to pack.

"I gotta go finish packing, C'mon Pheebs, you can help me and Henry. Paige said, pulling a 2 ½ month pregnant Phoebe along.

Hours Later

"That's the last box, finally." Paige said putting the box down in Prue's new living room.

"Don't celebrate to much Paige, we still have ours to do tomorrow." Henry said. Everyone laughed at her crestfallen face.

Next night.

Around the dinner table in the manor, the huge family were celebrating the move of Prue, Andy, Paige, and Henry.

"I like to propose a toast. To Paige, Henry, Prue and Andy, May you have good times in your new house." Piper said.

"Aye" Everyone said at the same time, raising their glasses.

Meanwhile in the Underworld Moranus was getting patient.

"Master, we need the blood of the Charmed ones to complete the potion." Servant #1 said.

"WHAT!! You said that the potion did not need anymore ingredients!" Moranus roared.

"I must've forgot Master, Will you For-AAHHH!!" Servant #1 said before being incerated by Moranus's energy ball.

Devon, who was standing next to Moranus, asked "Master, would you like me to get their blood? It might take awhile."

"What do you think!!" Moranus roared.

Devon shimmered out before getting killed.

Moranus shook his head, murmuring " What did I do to deserve such stupid servants?"


	9. Chapter 9

A quickie authors note- All of my stores will be on a Hiatus except for the Fantastic 5.


End file.
